The present invention relates generally to a display stand and more particularly to a helically shaped stand for displaying items such as cakes, candles, flowers, cookies, chips, vegetables, fruit, pastries, candies, and the like.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that standard cakes, candles, flowers, and the like look better when displayed in different and ornamental methods. The prior art has several different types of displaying such materials. U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,651 issued to W. Topping, et al on Jan. 26, 1926, discloses a multi-tiered circular display. A similar display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,496 and 3,951,079. Other displays are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,253; 4,096,772; 4,311,237; 4,539,914; 4,823,966; and 5,572,936. Unfortunately, each of these displays require multiple individual levels. Additionally, each of these displays requires that the entire tier or disc be filled in order to present a pleasing display. In other words, if a tier is not filled, then the viewers of the display would see the tier. However, filling the entire tier can be very expensive. Additionally, if consumers see the tier as opposed to the material on the tier, they will feel like they have been short changed.
What is needed, then, is a new display. This needed display must be simple to manufacture. This needed display must be economical to manufacture. This needed display must be able to present a material in an economical way. This needed display must be capable to displaying in a nice ornamental way. This display is presently lacking in the prior art.
The present invention discloses a three-dimensional helically shaped display stand. From a base to a apex, a helically shaped display rises. This helix can be cut out of a single disc of material and can be supported in a variety of ways such as multiple external supports placed along an underside or a single internal support through the center of the helix up toward the apex r top of the base.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a shaped-shaped display stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display stand that is simple and economic to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display stand which is economical to cover with the materials to be displayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornamentally pleasing display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display of an item such as a cake which spreads a sheeted cake over a three-dimensional area thereby making a single sheet appear bigger thereby allowing the sheet of cake to be presented in a new manner.